


Under Here Is Where I'll Learn To Not Fear

by kyokatkai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Break Dance AU, F/M, break dance, dance, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokatkai/pseuds/kyokatkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break Dance Au where Adrien stumbles upon the greatest discovery of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Here Is Where I'll Learn To Not Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note before you read, I changed the name EIllustrator to just Illustrator because the 'evil' part doesn't make sense in this case.

It was near midnight and the roads were barren compared to seemingly never-moving traffic that occurs in broad daylight. The pavement was soaked with the mid-day showers and glittered when the worn out streetlights aimed its dull rays at it. This was what would be known as a “sketchy” area of town, with colorful graffiti littering the walls of stores and alleyways, each sending their own unique message to the viewer. Hard-working business owners had long closed up shop, their doors and windowed covered by metal bars to prevent the rebellious young from relieving their boredom with the shops’ merchandise.  
Such was an area that one would not expect to find Adrien Agreste, a talent model with a rather large fan base, to be lurking. And usually, he wouldn’t be, but an argument after neglect isn’t his idea of motivation for being a good child. Maybe “neglect” is a strong word. He received everything he could possible need, except for the love and attention from the only parent he has left.  
Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of his father, Adrien quickened his pace. Clad in a dark hoodie and harem pants with neon green feature allowed him to fit right in place, but didn’t make him feel comfortable that’s for sure. Despite his attempt at rebellion, he still hadn’t rid himself of his nerves and fear. He pulled his hood down further, not wanting a single soul to recognize him.  
In his peripheral vision, Adrien noticed a subway station entrance that had long been abandoned due to new developments. He haphazardly darts across the aforementioned streets to the entrance. It was mostly covered in old planks of wood, but not enough to impede him from entering.  
Slipping through the small space, he infiltrated the underground facility, emerging in darkness. However, it was not complete darkness. A complete of meters away, a faint glow illuminated the cold dirty walls. Curious, Adrien approached the source of light, but he made sure his steps were light to decrease his chances of getting caught trespassing.  
The closer he got, the louder it got. Wait, that’s not right, it should be brighter not louder. Even so, the light seemed to be less significant as Adrien could now hear the melodies and beats of music. The sounds gradually got less faint and soft as his distance lessened to the source. Peering around a corner, he could finally see the origin of lights and music.A heavy increase in graffiti was covering the walls with sound systems delicately placed above them. Paneling lined the floor where lights spun and flickered across it as smoothly as dancers slid and whirled on it. That was the main attraction of it all. It wasn’t the extensive DJ setup or the smoke machines adding a dramatic effect. It was the artistic array of bodies formed in motion to beat of the song. Adrien wouldn’t - couldn’t stop staring. He only snapped out of it when the music stopped and someone took the mic.  
“Yo, everybody! It’s ya boy the Bubbler here playing your tunes all night ‘til we see the light!” The speaker paused as the crowd and dancers applauded and cheered, “Before we get back into our freestyle dance, we’re gonna be taking challengers to face off with our undefeated champion, Ladybug!”  
Adrien was very interested in seeing a dance-off and was about to go and join the crowd when he felt pressure on his right shoulder. He turned around quickly, fearing the police had found him.  
“Yo, you seem a little jumpy.” The shoulder-grapper was male around his age with dark red hair.  
“Uh, ah...yeah, I suppose,” Adrien replied.  
“First timer I supose?”  
Adrien nodded  
“Yeah, I could tell. We all normally dress up for the occasion and conceal our identities, but you,” he stopped, looking me up and down, “aren’t trying to hide anything at all, Mr. Agreste.”  
Adrien practically fainted at the mention of his name. He was done for. He had to leave right down but this man could say anything to anyone related to his father.  
“Hey, relax, I won’t tell anyone. In fact, you got rather lucky that I was the one who found you. I’m the Illustrator, or at least that’s what I known as done her. I do all the costuming and makeup for the professional performances and newcomers like you who didn’t get the identity memo,” The Illustrator winked and grabbed Adrien’s wrist, “Come on, let me get you fixed up and we should still have time to see Ladybug perform.”

________________

 

Adrien, now plastered with intense makeup making him less recognizable, joins the ecstatic crowd. He didn’t understand why they were making so much noise when it was significantly less just minutes before. Peering through the cracks between bodies, Adrien catches a glimpse of pirouette on stage. An elegant move followed by one of a completely different style, where the dancer’ movements seemed unrealistic in their uniqueness and complexity. Adrien was starstruck and frozen in time. His heartbeat escalated as the each twirl and sway aimed directly toward his vitals, throwing them off balance and into a new realm. His body felt like it was on fire even though he hadn’t moved at all. Not one inch of his body changed position because it was too focused on the goddess of dance in front of him.  
The announcer called for another opponent and Adrien and practically flew to the floor. He would live to regret this day for the rest of his life he didn’t go. He had to go. Go towards the girl of your dreams was all his mind was saying.  
“Show her how much she enhances and bewilders you. Dance with her. Communicate your feelings through the motion that she captured you with. Entice her in the way that all of the hundreds of suitors you see weekly fail too. Make her see the real you that haven’t been able to show anyone else.”  
And so, Adrien Ageste steps out on the dancefloor as Chat Noir, to dance with his newfound love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you think I should continue, let me know! I'm sure whether or not I want to make this a complete series or not yet, so your opinion is greatly appreciated.


End file.
